


【SD花流．迷你视频】舞动心弦（制作：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．迷你视频／情境剧场／小剧场／涂鸦（制作：十甫） [7]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流, 花流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Series: SD花+流．迷你视频／情境剧场／小剧场／涂鸦（制作：十甫） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431835
Collections: SD花+流．迷你视频／情境剧场／小剧场





	【SD花流．迷你视频】舞动心弦（制作：十甫）

用手机拍了一些动图，将立着不动的樱木和流川拍成相拥起舞。后来又拍了一些亲吻动图，想想，将这些零碎的动图配上一些图，选了华尔滋舞曲，重新制作了一个视频，哇噻，看了就心动呢！


End file.
